


A Quiet Solidarity

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noshiko Yukimura and the she-wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theomnisquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/gifts).



> For thejollyholidayofomni over on tumblr. I love you and this didn't end up as badass as I'd hoped, but it still happened. Hope you liiiiiike!

After the Nogitsune was dead, after the katana shattered, after Noshiko's heart had shattered similarly, the wolf told her to run. Take that damned insect, bury it somewhere no one would find it. The wolf picked her up, practically carried her and her broken heart down the hallway, Noshiko's hand clenched around the firefly. They stumbled into the carport, Noshiko leaned briefly against one of the cars, some sticky crimson blood smearing over the headlight without her noticing. The wolf came back holding a jar. She twisted the lid off and prompted Noshiko wordlessly. Carefully they slid the bug into the jar and made sure it didn't escape when they covered the container back up with the lid. Teamwork, even when muted, heartbroken and stifled by all the death around them.  
She shoved the jar into her hands and when boots sounded on the tarmac, coming ever closer and the barking of dogs jarred her bones, the wolf woman whispered one word, her eyes glowing amber. “Run.”  
So she did; heels slipping in the leaves once she'd left the tarmac and the fence she'd slipped through well behind. She wasn't sure how many were after them, if they had been after them at all; and she wasn't sure if the woman would survive, but she needed to do what she knew in her heart needed to be done. Even if that heart had been shattered into a million pieces.  
Only after she had buried the firefly and she had slept a full day, hidden away in a hollow that overlooked a stream, did she see the wolf again. She was washing up, the dried blood washing away brown in the sluggish brook. Her hair was tangled and fell in loose waves over her shoulders, her dress taken off and waiting to be scrubbed. It was riddled with bullet holes and stained with blood. The forest and the water smelled sweet and airy next to the decaying smell that clung to her. A twig snapped and she jumped, spooked by the sound that was decidedly not a naturally made one.  
The she-wolf stood, her own pair of low heels dangling from her hand. She looked as stern as ever and didn't speak a word. Noshiko stared, uncertain of where this was headed until the wolf's head dropped from its proud, chin-jutted placement to watch her footing as she tried not to slip down the slope. She perched on a low stone, next to wear Noshiko had bunched up her dress and the wolf wrinkled her nose at it.  
The wolf-woman had already changed her clothing. As for where she had gotten her clean clothing was a question Noshiko had a feeling she wouldn't be answering, but she then did something incredible and pulled a garment from behind her. “I brought you something to wear.”  
It was quiet and tired sounding, not at all the way she had spoken to her in the past (reprimanding her for her bending and breaking of the rules in the internment camp). Noshiko looked at her for a long time, trying to find the words to thank her for the precious gift. It meant that she wouldn't have to wear the dress more fit for rags than for covering her anymore. The wolf-woman watched her scrub herself clean and even helped to rid her back of some blood that had been out of reach.  
Their companionship was a quiet and solemn one. They had been through so much together that they didn't have anything to say most of the time, or at least couldn't put it into words. They wandered on the outskirts of town for a while before they moved on, hiding in dark and dreary places. They protected each other and yet also kept each other in line. They spoke more often over time, their pains and sorrows having healed over, at least enough so they could hint at their past plights without actually speaking of them. They never used it against the other.  
They fought for each other, tooth and claw with their eyes glowing yellow-gold. They defended one another from racists and xenophobes, from men with large egos and women who's ignorance was worse than their fashion tastes. They kept together and in the shadows, ready to kill for each other. Sisters in arms. There was never a question as for why, there were never really any questions at all. Until one full moon, when the wolf-woman never came back.  
Noshiko poked around for a month, waiting to see if she came back. If she had been captured or killed, there was no sign of it. Eventually the fox moved on. Eventually she found her footing in the human world again and didn't have to fight nearly so hard. Even still, she remembered the wolf-woman and her quiet solidarity. She remembered her for her strength, she remembered her flaws, she remembered her perfectly.


End file.
